


Edited Out

by whisksandplungers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisksandplungers/pseuds/whisksandplungers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally when it's just the two of them, Dan and Phil can be as coupley as they like, but when they're filming 'A Festive Day In The Life of Dan and Phil', they have to be quite a bit more careful. Or do a lot of editing out.</p><p>Some of my (slightly romanticised) ideas of what happens between the jump cuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edited Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not mean to cast any aspersions on Dan and Phil as people, or the status of their relationship. They claim to just be friends, and that is what I consider to be the truth. But it's cute to imagine ok.
> 
> This is my first Phanfiction! So any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I meant to get this uploaded by Christmas day so that you could all have some appropriately Christmas themed fluff, but, erm, that failed... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you can enjoy it despite the slight Christmassyness. It's not that Christmassy really. I think it'll be ok.

Phil woke up and drowsily opened his eyes. The warmth that had been in front of him when he had fallen asleep was gone; Dan must be up already. Then he remembered what he was meant to be doing today. He stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up. He grabbed his camera off the bedside table where he had left it ready last night, and, once he had got it focused, launched himself into the video:

“Hey guys! So I’ve just woken up; I always wake up with a quiff, which is better than my hair for the rest of the day...”

*

“No I’m putting the fire on so that if Santa does try to burgle us,” Dan faced the camera with a slightly dramatic flair, “he will die horribly.”

Phil laughed. “Good start to the festive video!” he said, as he lowered the camera. Phil walked up to Dan who was finishing putting the grates back into place, and kneeled down beside him to kiss him on the cheek.

“Morning,” he said with a warm smile. Dan turned his head to face Phil and lingered momentarily in his answering smile, admiring his boyfriend, before pecking him gently on the lips; “morning,” he replied.

Phil loved it when they were at home, free to act as close and lovey as they liked, so he frowned slightly as he said, “a whole day where I’ll have to think about how I’m acting around you.”

 Dan rolled his eyes in response; “oh no, how awful, you won’t be able to kiss me every 20 seconds.”

Phil responded with a disparaging look; “you know what I mean.”

Dan met his eyes; he did know what he meant. They already failed enough during the filming of their shorter videos to hold back the glances and occasional touches. They were going to have to be careful for a whole day; either that, or have to do a lot of editing out.

Dan stood up. “Come on then, what do you want to do, our standard breakfast?” He spotted Phil’s advent calendar on the hearth. “Oh wait no, actually, should we explain this? I said that you would in my last live show.”

“Oh yeah sure,” Phil said, also straightening up, lifting the camera and stepping away, “do you want to introduce it?”

“Yeah sure,” Dan replied, holding the advent calendar aloft, “explain your weird candle advent calendar thing?”

*

“Ready for a festive quest!”

“Ho! Ho! Ho!”

“Ho ho ho hot” Dan said to Phil with a wink, but he wasn’t able to hold back a laugh at the stupidnesss of what he had just said.

Phil gave Dan the second disparaging look of the day. “If you could please keep your innuendos from overlapping with the postable bits of this video that would make my editing job easier, thanks.”

“Sorry Phil, do you want me to do something that will they will _love_?”

Phil cocked his eyebrow questioningly. Dan slowly began peeling his jumper up whilst singing the generic stripping song, but he had barely got started when he whipped around and kissed Phil firmly on the lips. Phil groaned melodramatically into the kiss; “dammit Dan,” he said as he pulled away, “you have to ruin everything,” he said, barely concealing a smirk. Dan gave him a look to say that they both knew full well that him kissing Phil didn’t ruin anything. 

*

“A festive queeeest,” Dan half-sang as he moved the camera towards his eye. “Rest of the agenda?”

“Christmas shopping, present wrapping, put up the tree, dinner, film the Dilmas video, then fuck you until you scream.” Phil looked up with his sexy smirk. It was Dan’s turn to give a disparaging look.

“Yes, clearly it’s always me that’s making more editing work.”

Phil shrugged, “wasn’t an important or interesting bit anyway. If you want me to take that last thing off the agenda so we can film it again...”

Dan stood and shut Phil’s laptop; “no thank you,” and gave Phil a cheeky grin.

*

“Ph – Phil that statue isn’t google!”

Phil quickly let go and turned back, “isn’t it?”

“It’s just a piece of art!”

Phil walked quickly back to Dan, pressing his lips together and frowning in embarrassment. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that it would be funny in the video.

“Oh my god you’re such a dork,” Dan said affectionately as they turned to continue walking.

“Shut up,” Phil mumbled.

“Only you would run and hug a random piece of-“

“I thought it was the G or something!” Phil replied indignantly. Dan just laughed again, wondering for the millionth time how Phil was meant to be the older of the two.

*

Phil filmed ‘The Art of Frozen’.

“That’s Dan’s Christmas present sorted right there.”

“Haha thanks.”

Phil turned and looked at the other Frozen products. He picked up a miniature Olaf doll;

“Or maybe you’d prefer this?”

“Oh fuck you,” Dan said mildly.

“Later, we’re filming,” Phil responded with a completely neutral tone. Dan raised his eyebrows; they didn’t normally say such explicit things in public, just in case. But it was a fun game to play.

“Really? I thought it was normally you that was doing the fucking...”

Phil scoffed, and he was about to make a witty and explicit reply, when he noticed one of the shop assistants nearby looking at them carefully with the expression of someone who was trying to work out if they recognised a face. So, winking at Dan, he turned away, and continued their search for Tokaido.

*

Dan was immersed in checking his phone when Phil came up to him and sheepishly said

“a man just woofed in my ear.”

“Sorry?!”

“a man woofed in my ear.”

“Hang on hang on,” Dan raised the camera, “what just happened?”

“A man just woofed in my ear.”

Dan chuckled; “what do you mean he woofed in your ear?!”

“He just walked past me and went ‘WOOF’”.

Dan laughed again. “I don’t understand how I didn’t see this,” he turned the camera to face him, “I’m starting to think that people just do very normal things and then Phil comes and vlogs ‘I just met a crazy man who just woofed in my ear!!’”

Phil tried to cut in to excuse himself. “It went like this. I was just stood there and he went ‘WOOF!’”

Dan laughed again and turned to look at Phil. “Was it a ‘WOOF!’?”, he said, imitating Phil’s dog-like sound, “or was it a” Dan winked suggestively and turned his voice into an appreciative drawl, “’woof!’?”

Phil smirked; “oh yeah well clearly it was the second one.”

“Well, that clearly can’t be true so now I know that you’re lying.”

Phil took a moment to register the insult; “Hey!” he exclaimed, all puppy eyes and pouting.

“You know I’m joking,” Dan assured him, “I would woof in your ear any day.” He leant in to give Phil a quick, reassuring kiss on the lips, but remembered just in time that he was in public. They started walking again, purposely putting space between them for the no-homo effect. They glanced over at each other; they both knew what Dan had nearly done. Looking into each other’s eyes, they silently considered whether it would be worth revealing their relationship so they could stop worrying. Dan broke the eye contact, looking down, wordlessly telling Phil that no, he still couldn’t do that.

*

“STOP!” Phil called out. Dan’s hand was pointed at Scorpio. He only knew one thing about Scorpio.

“You’re gonna have sex!”

The boys laughed heartily together.

“Well yeah, tell me something I didn’t know!” Phil said through his laughter, “what made you say that?!”

“I think I read somewhere that Scorpio’s are very erotic? It was the only thing I could think of to say!”

They started walking off together as Phil shook his head; “I wonder what they’ll make of that.”

*

“You’re sitting where the tree needs to go!”

Phil leant forwards, fixing Dan with a look of authority that almost had a parental quality to it; “I know what I’m doing.”

“No no Phil you’re literally –“

“I’m going to put it in fr –“

“No because _that_ is where the tree is –“

“Dan.”

“- going, like right in that spot.”

“Dan.”

“Phil you’ve got to move!”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I know what I’m doing Dan.”

Dan let out a huff of annoyance. “Well clearly you don’t because –“

“Dan,” Phil said again, as he began crawling forwards.

“- you can’t put it up where you’re –“

“Dan!”

“- sitting, that’s not physically poss- oh!”

Dan was finally silenced when Phil’s lips landed on his. Phil pulled away, and used the silence to get a word in edge ways.

“Dan, I know what I’m doing.”

“No, you really don’t, because if you sit behind the tree as you’re building it that won’t make very good filming, will it?”

Phil sat back slightly and frowned, biting his lip a little as he considered this.

 “Ok, I admit I hadn’t thought of that. I’ll sit in front of the chair then,” he said, sitting back on his heels.

“So where do we start?”

“We start with the great tree sword!”

*

“Wooow, here we have a scene from Jurassic Park 5.”

Dan frowned as he struggled to remember the next notes; he managed to carry on for a few more bars before his fingers got into a tangle and he stopped, laughing it off.

“Go on, play something!” Phil said.

“No I haven’t learned anythi-“

“Yes you have, I’ve heard you practicing, please play something.”

_(here’s the link to the piece that Dan plays;_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZl6BRY9IYQ_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZl6BRY9IYQ) _if you click play now, and then start reading the next section, the words you read (hopefully!) will coincide with what you’re listening to)_

Dan knew when he had lost a battle, so, giving a small sigh, he turned back to face the keyboard. Phil went completely silent so as not to put him off, and kept the camera trained on him. After a few moments to calm himself and find that place a musician goes to just before a performance, Dan started to play Thom Yorke’s piano version of Ingenue, a piece he had played before in a live show. After he had played the short introduction he automatically began to hum the tune quietly. Phil stood, entranced. He knew that if he didn’t interrupt or ask, Dan might just get taken up by the music and start singing. When he wasn’t messing around, he had a truly beautiful voice; clear yet rich. Dan loved this song, and he loved playing it. He had listened to it over and over and he knew it so well that without even thinking, going into the second verse, Dan’s humming became barely audible words.

“Mm mm like the back of your hand, Yo-ur bell jar. Your collection, aa-aangenue.”

Phil was barely breathing. Dan hardly ever sang for him.

“You got me into this mess. Fools rushing in, ye-ah, and they know it.”

Pausing for a moment to take a breath, Dan was completely engulfed by the music. He forgot the camera, he forgot Phil, and he just opened up and sang;

“The seeds of the dandeli-i-ion, you blow away. In good ti-i-ime, I hope, I pray. If I'm not there no-o-ow, physically, I'm always befo-o-ore you, come what may.”

“And you know it, come what- wait, no” Dan had sung the wrong words, and now as he tried the bar again his fingers messed up. He pulled away, abruptly stopping the music. “Nah it’s gone wrong,” he said.

Phil was transfixed by Dan. He tried to find the words. “That was... that was beautiful.”

“Prrrfft,” Dan said, watching his fingers as he fiddled with the keys. He felt embarrassed that he had started singing. Phil lowered the camera and walked over.

“No, seriously, it was. It was...” he tried to find a way to describe the clenching around his heart at these beautiful sounds coming from his Dan. “I wish you would... you should sing more often.” He paused, before tentatively suggesting “maybe even upload a video.”

“Oh no-hooo!!” Dan exclaimed, “no way.”

Phil sunk a little inside. He just wanted Dan to understand how truly beautiful that had been. To try and get his point across, he took Dan’s hands from where they had rested in his lap, and kissed them softly, an unusually affectionate and cutesy gesture for them. He took a deep breath, and tried to speak in the most sincere-sounding tone he could.

“Dan, that was really –”

“Phil leave it. Can you just put the piano bit in please? You know, the introduction?”

Phil almost wanted to defy his wishes, show the world how beautiful Dan was. But he wouldn’t do anything that Dan wasn’t comfortable with.

“Yeah of course,” he said, “shall we go film the Dilmas video then?”

*

“Robot pets. That’s what’s coming, as of like, a week from now.”

“Goodbye!”

Phil clicked the camera off as Dan chuckled to himself.

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” Dan replied, thinking how Phil had an infinity supply of random things to say in videos, “just you.”

Phil leant back on his heels and smiled at Dan. “Right, bed?”

Dan nodded and stood up, reaching for the camera and tripod whilst Phil turned around to turn the Christmas lights off. When he turned back, he saw Dan trying to stifle a huge yawn as he took down the lighting equipment. He stood and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Leave it,” he said into Dan’s neck, “I’ll do it.”

“Mmm no it’s ok” Dan replied with another yawn, continuing to wrap the cable around his hand. Phil took the cable from his hands and let it drop on to the sofa.

“We’ll leave it ‘til tomorrow,” punctuating his statement with a kiss on the back of Dan’s neck. Dan sighed and let his head fall back, encouraging Phil to pepper his neck with a few more kisses. Dan let out a hum of contentment as Phil gave his neck a gentle and unmarking suck. He felt him smile against his skin.

“Come on then,” Phil said, stepping away and giving Dan’s arse a quick pat, “bed.”

Dan conceded and started to leave the room, but in the doorway he turned to look back at Phil who was taking the camera and tripod over to the table. Watching him doing just the simplest of tasks, he felt the space in his chest swell as he thought of the day they had just had.

“I’m proud of you.”

Phil looked over at Dan, taken aback by this random yet heartfelt statement. “Sorry?”

“I’m proud of you.”

“What are you talking about you silly nut?”

“Days like today, where we can film us going shopping and playing Sims together and people love it and it’s literally our jobs,” he smiled warmly, “and I’m just proud of you.”

Leaving the camera on the desk, Phil walked over to Dan and hugged him tightly around the waist, hooking his chin over Dan’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you too. Now get ready for bed you soppy moo. Oh! That rhymed!”

Dan let out a breathy chuckle and, pecking Phil’s forehead with a kiss, went out to go to the bathroom.

When Dan had finished getting ready for bed and came into Phil’s bedroom a little while later, he found Phil sat up in bed reading ‘ _Seconds’_. He had a slight frown of concentration on his face, the same as when he was editing. Dan watched him, admiring the intensity shining in his changeable eyes. After a few moments, Dan snuggled in next to him, looked at him, and waited. Phil still didn’t move or say anything. Dan waited a few moments more.

“Phil.”

“Mmm,” Phil responded without looking up from his book.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Phil looked over at Dan.

“You’re actually going to read until you fall asleep?”

Phil let out a small whine of annoyance. He knew what Dan was implying, and of course he wanted to, but it was a really good book.

“Umm... Maybe just one more chapter?”

“Are you kidding?!”

“Please?”

“Urgh fine.”

So Dan picked up his phone to do what he had promised; browse the internet. But after a successful day like they had had, filming two videos that he knew would be really popular, all he could think about was Phil; how he never failed to make him laugh, how he was always full of charisma and ideas, how he always looked so damn good. Daydreaming about running his hands through his soft hair, it wasn’t long before Twitter seemed mundane, so he put his phone back down. He sidled closer to Phil and wrapped his arms around him. Phil groaned as Dan dislodged the book from his hands slightly.

“Dan,” Phil said with a low, warning tone, “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Hmm, and what’s that?” Dan gently nibbled at Phil’s ear.

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Dan said, the epitome of innocence, “you just carry on reading.”

Dan started very gently nibbling and kissing down Phil’s jaw line while his left hand started stroking Phil’s stomach and chest. Phil determinedly kept reading. Dan moved so that his whole body was pressed against Phil’s. He closed his eyes as he started kissing Phil’s neck. Phil had to take a deep breath; the words weren’t really going in as Dan’s distraction technique was definitely succeeding.

After a few more moments Dan stopped moving; Phil was still resolutely staring at his book, so he realised that there was little point in his efforts. Phil would stop reading eventually. He snuggled deeper into the crook of Phil’s neck and let the tiredness from the day take over.

After a few minutes Phil realised that Dan breathing had slowed. He craned down to look at him. He was already dozing. Phil smiled to himself; he hadn’t failed to notice the correlation between them making a successful video and Dan’s interest in him. But tonight his laziness had won. He closed his book and lay it on the bed side table. After switching off the lamp, he shifted the two of them further down the bed so that they were lying down properly. The movement woke Dan from his doze and he started mumbling incoherently. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed the top of his head.

“Goodnight love.”

Dan thought about resuming his previous amorous efforts, but Phil started slowly running his hand through Dan’s hair, and he decided he was far too warm and comfortable to disturb them. He settled himself further onto Phil’s chest, but he felt his chest shake as he laughed slightly.

“What?”

“I was just thinking how I tried to fist bump and you tried to high five when Dil got promoted.”

Dan smiled as he breathed out a laugh, and gave Phil a squeeze with the arm that was draped over him. The lights of the ever-busy city invaded the room. In the dim glow Phil watched Dan’s breathing slow as he continued to the stroke his head. Eventually, his hand slowed and stopped as his eyes drifted closed, and they were soon asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voila! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I hoped you like the piano bit? Dan has quite a high voice so I could totally imagine him singing it, which is why I tried to get the words to line up; I hope that the timing worked out for you... It fits perfectly for my reading speed! (ngl, quite proud of that) but yeah if that kind of thing bugs you too then let me know if it fits your reading speed... or not because I very much doubt you care. I just got mildly obsessive over it. Don't mind me.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing amazing amazing Saphira3479 for dealing with my obsessive perfectionism and for helping me so much with just everything. This would be rubbish without you.
> 
> Shameless promo: come say hi at thedepressiveoptimist.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Edit/P.S: this fic has got a lot of attention recently cos it was listed on a phanfiction catalogue thing!! Aaaah, #goals :)


End file.
